Together no matter what
by Denileprincess
Summary: Estoy cansado...ya no quiero hacer lo correcto...sabes he hecho lo correcto toda mi maldita vida, no más. Pero..Ron... Ronald weisley es un adolescente temperamental que en este momento esta muy concentrado en su apasionado romance con Lavender Brown. Ouch pensó Hermione,tiene razón. Creo que nos merecemos una oportunidad o es que tu no sientes nada por mi?
1. Chapter 1

Estaban en la biblioteca, Harry fue a buscarla ahi, sabia que Ron jamas se asomaría en la biblioteca ni por equivocación.

-Podemos hablar?-

-Claro Harry!

(Diablos! sera que ella siempre solo me vera como su amigo?)

-Herr recuerdas esa ocasion en la tienda de campaña cuando estabamos solos? Yo..senti algo entre nosotros...

-Harry...yo tambien lo senti, pero...

-Ya se lo que piensas pero..estoy cansado...ya no quiero hacer lo correcto...sabes he hecho lo correcto toda mi maldita vida, no más.

-Pero Harry..Ron...

- Ronald weisley es un adolescente temperamental que en este momento esta muy concentrado en su apasionado romance con Lavender Brown.

Ouch pensó Hermione,tiene razón.

-Creo que nos merecemos una oportunidad o es que tu no sientes nada por mi?

Hermione se ruborizo.

-Claro que si pero nunca he pensado ser tu tipo...ya sabes a ti te gustan las chicas lindas como Cho.

-Tu eres linda. Le dijo Harry mientras le tocaba la mejilla.

-Ron se infartara,

-Ron de nuevo...tienes razón tal vez esto no sea una buena idea.

-Si lo es...lo lamento.

-Hermione no es como si lo hubiéramos planeado ...se qué dañaremos a Ron - y a ginny - le interrumpió Hermione -que? Crees qué no lo sabía? Sólo basta con ver como te mira.

-Hermione tu eres...mi muelle, mi paz, mi centro...cuando estoy contigo no tengo miedo...se qué estoy con la persona correcta. Tal vez...siempre me he sentido así respecto a ti, pero por Ron no quería aceptarlo.

-Ahora tu con Ron?

-Ven aquí- el le tomo el rostro y la beso. La abrazo y comenzo a murmurarle ...la vida no ha tenido nunca piedad conmigo, sin padres, sin hogar...pero contigo...creo que Dios tuvo piedad conmigo al ponerte aqui...Ron lo entendera se que lo hara.

-Ya no hablemos de Ron. Tienes Razon merecemos una oprtunidad...y lo beso.

Los alumnos a su lado los vieron he hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa y agrado,-Harry y Hermione se estan besando!- Son novios! Se aman! Se gustan! Suuus booocas, se tocaaaan!

-Shhhht! Salgan de aqui! les ordeno el bibliotecario. Ustedes tambien, esto es una biblioteca..no una casa de citas!

Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas y salieron.

-Me odiara! no me dejara regresar nunca!-se quejo entre risas aun Hermione.

-Claro que lo hara.

Salian abrazados cuando sentado en una banca del pasillo justo frente a ellos estaba Ron mirandolos con sorpresa.

* * *

¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y… ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!

Hermione Granger.

La verdad. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado.

Albus Dumbledore.

No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo.

Quirinus Quirrell.

El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra.

Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

-vaya eso no lo esperaba- pensó Harry. -por lo menos no taaaan pronto.  
Hermione trago aire.  
-Hola Ron- dijeron ambos sin querer. Se miraron con sorpresa y sonrieron sonrojandose.  
-oh oh malas señales, porque el sonrojo? Por qué salieron abrazados? Hermione tendrá problemas? No, Hermione nunca tiene problemas, Harry? Bueno el siempre los tiene pero no amerita ese tipo de abrazos. - todo eso pasó rápidamente por la mente de Ron. Sus ojos se abrían como platos y el ceño fruncido se iba marcando cada vez más.

-Hola chicos? Que hay de nuevo? A qué se deben los abrazos? Tal vez yo también merezca uno...ya saben mi vida es difícil...(dijo con sarcasmo, acercándose a Hermione y extendiéndole los brazos) Harry sintió todo su cuerpo ponerse rígido y eso no era por miedo o por dolor de su cicatriz, era voluntario...eran celos, puros y auténticos celos de su mejor amigo tocando a su ahora novia, su ex-mejor amiga.

Además Harry sabía que si ... Hermione era amada por Ron y el y sus hormonas y orgullo estúpido se interponían, pero que más da? si el no aprovechaba esa brecha la perdería para siempre. Ron se haría a la idea, algún gran escritor Muggle dijo que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale y Harry estaba dispuesto a todo por Hermione a pesar de que amaba a Ron como su hermano, pero en la vida hay clases de amor y para algunas personas es muy definido cual es el amor más importante.

Tomo la mano de Hermione y aparto su cuerpo del de Ron antes de que este pudiera rodearla con sus brazos.  
Ron se puso tenso.  
-tenemos que hablar contigo.- le dijo Harry con firmeza.  
Ron sabía lo que venía pero sentía que no estaba listo, estaba en negación aparente pero no inconsciente.  
-que ocurre? Más sueños con Voldemort? O con Cho chang?  
Ron sabía que causaba daño con sus palabras, evidenciando la vulnerabilidad de Harry y su primer amor. Que pensaría la nueva novia al respecto?  
Las orejas de Harry se pusieron rojas. Hermione bajo la mirada.  
-ok.- dijo Harry observándolo. Dándole entender (quieres jugar así?)  
-Hermione y yo estamos juntos ósea...juntos como novios, pareja...ya sabes besos, momentos juntos, tomarnos de las manos, juntos para AMARNOS.-  
Ron se quedo de hielo.  
Los miro con resentimiento y herido. Y se dio la vuelta dramáticamente.

Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano por sí se le ocurría voltear. Las personas aldededor comenzaron a murmurar, el murmullo también entre los cuadros y los fantasmas.  
-vámonos Harry-  
-no Hermn seguiremos adelante, irnos ahora sería como huir, como si hiciéramos algo malo y nada en mi vida fue más bueno y correcto que lo que acaba de pasar y voy a luchar por ello.


	3. Chapter 3

Los pensamientos de Ron:

Parecía una mentira piadosa...pensar que Ronald Wesley podría alcanzar la felicidad y tener los mismos logros que cualquier otro mago de familias renombradas como los Malfoy o los Black o... Harry Potter. Y aunque sí estaba acostumbrado a compartir por tantos hermanos y a no ser el centro de atención en casi nada lo deseaba, si deseaba serlo...tanto como un sediento anhela gotas de agua en el desierto.  
Deseaba quedarse a Hermione para sí. No como deseo banal sino como anheló del corazón.  
Harry no podía quitársela, no debía, no se suponía que las cosas fueran así.  
El puede tener a la chica que desee!  
Porque ella!  
Es...mía.  
Que escandaloso y que medieval ...pero es cierto, desde hace mucho veo así a Hermione y siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos...eventualmente...después de todo...Lavender no es para toda la vida...sólo besa muy bien, tampoco puedo ser un virgen en relaciones! El último en todo!

No es posible ni creíble buscar mi felicidad para mi! - Grito al vacío. Se encontraba muy adentro del bosque.  
- Por que?!

Los gritos de Ron contenían furia y dolor.  
Las hojas de los árboles crujían sacudidas por el viento salvaje cómplices de su sentir.

Súbitamente comenzaron a escucharse sonidos cerca, y se distinguía una luz.  
Alguien viene. -quien es? (genial alguien se enteró de mi ridículo)  
Era Hagrid.  
-Ron! Por mis barbas creí que eras una araña! Escuche chillidos y...  
-No eran chillidos!  
El enorme Hagrid lo observo en silencio. Comprendió entonces que eran gritos del chico.  
- Disculpa Hagrid no debí gritarte...he tenido un mal día es todo.  
-bah! Olvidalo! Vamos a mi choza por algo de te.  
Y aunque Ron sabía que el te de Hagrid sabía espantoso, no tenía ganas de volver al castillo y necesitaba un amigo y el mejor...bueno...parecía ya no serlo más. Harry sería su enemigo mientras que...Ron siguiera interesado en Hermione y ...eso estaba aún en los planes del pelirrojo.  
- Vamos Hagrid.  
Y los dos caminaron a la casa de Hagrid seguidos de su enorme perro Fang, al caminar Ron contemplaba el paisaje y por primera vez le pareció...melancólico y distante.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Hogwarts.  
Harry y Hermione caminaron de manera decidida hacia la sala común de Griffindor. Y en el camino escucharon todos los murmullos ruidosos y filosos como un montón de cuchillos estrellandose contra el piso.  
- Ella?! Pero porque ella.. Es tan ordinaria...no es bonita, es Granger! Es una rata de biblioteca.- Decía Parvati Patil a su hermana y amigas.  
Hermione les lanzo una mirada asesina. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Mira ahí va la última conquista de Potter...una Muggle!- Dijo Draco Malfoy en voz alta y con desprecio en cada sonido.  
Harry sacó su varita con una rapidez y decisión que sólo se había visto en las viejas películas de Cowboys.  
-Que?! Me vas a lanzar el Avada Kedabra? - le espetó sarcásticamente Malfoy.  
- Por primera vez...haz hecho que lo considere.-  
-jóvenes por favor! Grito el profesor Lupin interponiendose entre ambos, había visto y escuchado a unos cuantos metros toda la escena, - si esto llega a oídos de Dumbledore o de Snape...-  
-que se enteren! Que sepan que me amenazo de muerte! -grito Malfoy con fuerza.  
-los expulsaran a los dos. - finalizo Lupin.  
Draco guardo silenció abruptamente como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado.  
-Hay cosas profesor Lupin...por las que valen la pena ciertas acciones drásticas.- dijo Harry.

Lupin y Draco se miraron con cara de - A Potter le pego duro el amor o realmente si tiene potencial de mortifago.-

-Que sea la última vez que te refieres a mi novia con desprecio.-  
Lupin abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Miro a Draco pero parecía que por primera vez este no diría nada, nunca lo había visto tan amenazante y determinado.

Hermione espero a Harry hasta que este les dio la media vuelta y camino hacia ella.  
-Ahora eres asesino?- le murmuró.  
-No...ni yo mismo lo veía venir...sólo salieron de mi las que provocas en mi cosas que no puedo contener o controlar.-  
- según los eruditos de mis libros ESO se llama AMOR- le contesto Hermione  
- Y soy correspondido? ...amor con amor se paga.-  
-A veces olvidó que tu te criaste en el mundo Muggle...eres tan apuesto con tu capa y tu familia es tan respetada y famosa que parece que nunca abandonaste el mundo mágico.-  
- Apuesto...eso me gusto...pero no contestaste mi pregunta.-


End file.
